


Bees in Bed: Blake's Plan (Smut Edition)

by Kiiratam



Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake has a plan for Yang. But surprise is crucial... and the pay-off is worth it.Takes place between Volumes 5 and 6. (My BMBLB fic index)(Non-explicit version ishere.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517597
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Bees in Bed: Blake's Plan (Smut Edition)

"Hey, Blake? Blake? Blaaaaaake."

  
Snapping out of her trance, Blake looked up at Yang. "Sorry, I was working through something."

  
Yang grinned, and rubbed the side of her face, leaving a grease mark. "That's all right. I was just done for the day. Bumblebee's all set."

  
"Hold on a moment." Hopping off the workbench, Blake grabbed a clean rag and walked over to her friend. Taking hold of Yang's chin, she scrubbed away at the grease.

  
"Hey, that tickles." Yang squirmed a bit.

  
"Don't be a brat." Blake lifted the rag, and saw that she'd gotten most of it. Good. She reached down and grabbed Yang's dirty hand, and started cleaning it.

  
Yang snorted. "You know, I can clean my own hands, if you'd give me the rag."

  
"Nope. You barely needed my help tonight, so I'm making myself useful." At least most of the grease was on the palm of her hand. Her nails were still clean.

  
"Well, if it's useful you want, I could use a hand making dinner." Yang dutifully held out her other hand for Blake to clean, black grease over the yellow paint.

  
Blake swallowed. It was just another part of Yang now. She forced herself to be used to it, and started cleaning it. "What were you thinking?"

  
"I think it's just the two of us tonight. So whatever you want. We've got that prismatic trout, and we just got that new pasta maker."

  
"I can do pasta and fish."

  
Yang laughed. "Of course you can. It's like asking Ruby if she wants strawberries and cookies for dinner. Or if Nora wants an all-cake dinner."

  
"Ren _has_ started making savory pancakes for her."

  
"Dreams _do_ come true, after all." She grinned. "I'm glad they're happy."

  
Blake was too. And Yang - Yang seemed happy again. Not like she had been, but... different. Better. Less of Yang putting on a happy face because that's what everyone wanted to see, and more Yang just being... Yang. She finished wiping the grease off, and tossed the now-dirty rag into the hamper with the others. "All done."

  
"Why, thank you, Miss Belladonna." Yang left her hand in Blake's, and bowed extravagantly from the waist. Weiss must have been teaching her Atlesian manners. Or Yang had done some research after reading _Debutantes of Ardor_. "May I escort you to the kitchen?" Yang looked up from her bow, her eyes bright with humor.

  
"You know, there's one thing I missed in that book."

  
Yang straightened up. "Was it the action? The life-and-death dramatic stakes? The lovingly detailed weapons? I know, the cutlery and proper use thereof gets near as much detail, but-"

  
Blake mentally steeled herself, and pulled on Yang's hand, putting it on her breast. "The smut." She stared into Yang's eyes, watching her reaction.

  
"Um. Blake?" Yang didn't try to pull her hand away. She wet her lips, blinking rapidly, looking for words. "...What about dinner?"

  
She couldn't believe that Yang had given her an opening like that. Blake actually had a whole list of get-Yang-into-bed lines written up, in the middle of one of her notebooks, where no one would ever stumble across them. "We're eating out. Each other." She grabbed Yang's other hand, and set it in place on her hip. "And if we start walking now, we may make it to the bedroom before I start tearing your clothes off."

  
Yang, apparently, didn't need any more persuasion. She stooped and picked Blake up, throwing her over her shoulder, and started walking.

  
"Hey!" Blake pushed herself up on her elbows, craning her neck to look at Yang's hair. She couldn't actually see Yang's face from here. "...I can't kiss you from here."

  
Laughing, Yang slapped Blake's butt. Hard. "Then maybe we'll actually make it to bed."

  
She rolled her eyes, but Yang did have a point. And now she could stare at Yang's butt. And enjoy the feel of the muscles of Yang's arm, and back, and- Blake yelped. Get spanked repeatedly.

  
"I'm going to have to take it easy on the Bellabooty, Blake. You tense up, and it's like slapping a rock. A really cute one."

  
Smiling, Blake played with Yang's hair, stroking it and seeing how the light shone off of it. And from it. She'd have to pay Yang back for her spankings, get her Semblance good and charged up. And then enjoy making love to the sun.

  
Yang opened the door of their bedroom, and went straight to the bed, giving the Bellabooty another good smack. Blake let out a good-natured yelp, and put her actual plan into motion. She triggered her Semblance, and jumped to the door, closing it loudly.

  
Spinning around, Yang looked at her, then up at the Blake still on her shoulder. Who reached down and slapped Yang's ass.

  
"Um, Blake? I thought your shadow clones couldn't-"

  
Blake grinned as her clone wiggled out of Yang's grip, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I told you I was working on something." She crossed the room and kissed Yang's other cheek. "Sometimes, I don't think I can really keep up with you and your toys. So I talked to Sun about his Semblance, and I've been experimenting..." She had to blush and look away.

  
"...Does that count as masturbation?" Trust Yang to ask the important questions.

  
"Oh, just kiss me." Blake leaned forward, with her clone pushing on Yang's back. Their lips met and- Blake triggered her Semblance, and she and her first clone started peeling Yang's jacket off. 

  
Yang's eyes opened wide, and she looked around, still trapped in a kiss with Blake's latest clone. She broke away, and looked between the Blakes, somewhat frantically. "Which one is you?"

  
"They're all me, silly. I feel what they feel, see what they see." For effect, all three of her said it in unison. And then leaned in and started working on Yang's clothes.

  
"Where do I even start?"

  
Blake laughed. " _You_ get to enjoy yourself. I've got a lot of ideas for your Yang-Bang."

  
So many ideas, in fact, that Blake had to use one of the art lessons Velvet had taught her, and place restrictions on herself. Blake was limiting herself to just two clones - she'd practiced making more more, but the fragmenting of her consciousness gave her a headache. Unsurprisingly. And she wanted to keep things simple at first, and not use any toys. Besides, trying to extend her aura over a strap-on, so she could feel it - it _sort of_ worked, but she didn't want to come at Yang with 'sort of.' Even if she knew that was silly, since Yang would help her polish her talents, and wouldn't laugh at her for not getting everything perfect, and-

  
Yang was laughing, but she was all smiles as the Blakes pulled her clothes off. She was great. Amazing. Loyal, beautiful, smart, kind, loving, attentive, trusting, understanding... Blake couldn't believe that she and Yang were together, kept expecting to wake up. Especially now, standing in front/beside/behind of Yang, helping her pull her shirt over her head.

  
"What's the rush, Blake?" Yang corrected herself. "...Blakes. Just because there are three of you, doesn't mean you have to go three times as fast."

  
Blake unhooked her girlfriend's bra, and hooked her fingers under the straps, starting to drag it off. She stuck her tongue out, taunting Yang.

  
"Savor me, darn it." Yang was holding her bra to her chest, still laughing.

  
"But Yaaaaaaang..." Blake leaned in, putting on the saddest and most woebegone face she could muster.

  
She looked between the Blakes, eyebrows raised. "Wow, it's weird hearing that from everywhere."

  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Blakes said. She bit Yang's shoulder, where her left bra strap had left a mark, and started sucking, her arms wrapped around Yang's waist. "How about now?" She asked with two voices.

  
Yang shivered, swaying on her feet and leaning back into Blake. She kept her eyes open, lids flickering as she tried to keep control. "...Better. What if you-" She trailed off with a gasp as bitey Blake redoubled her efforts.

  
"Good idea, Yang!" Blake bit Yang's other shoulder, and started working on a matching hickey. It was like singing in a round. With herself. But it was worth it for Yang. And the having six hands to touch Yang. Blake plucked Yang's bra away.

  
The other nice thing was that Blake could let herself gawk, and not feel bad about it. Yang had wrapped her arms around the waists of the other Blakes, and her knees kept _almost_ buckling, so they were slowly shifting her towards the bed. And Yang kept shivering and sighing, and arching her back-

  
-It was easy to get distracted. But Blake had a Yang to do. For all the times Yang had left her drowning in pleasure, and Blake hadn't paid her back. Not that she kept track of the orgasms she owed Yang. She'd settled on 'a lot', and figured the details would work themselves out. The sweaty, sweaty details.

  
The back of Yang's legs hit the bed, and the bitey Blakes hopped up on it, pulling back shortly to admire their handiwork. Yang let out a ragged sigh, and bonelessly settled onto the bed. Blake took a few steps forward, and tilted Yang's chin up with a gentle touch.

  
Yang had her eyes closed, but only just. Her lips parted as Blake lifted her chin, clearly ready and waiting for a kiss.

  
But tonight was about overwhelming Yang, making her get lost in pleasure, and evening the scales a bit. So instead of taking Yang's bait, letting her control the encounter, Blake did something else.

  
Setting her hand on Yang's chest, she pushed her down to the bed, the other Blakes helping by grabbing Yang's arms and pulling. In service of keeping the pressure up, and bearing Yang to the bedspread, Blake mounted the bed, her knees on either side of Yang's hips.

  
Blake tangled hands in Yang's hair, using the grips to turn her head from side to side, letting Blake give her brief, aggressive kisses from both directions. Blake, straddling Yang, ran her hands down the bare skin of Yang's flanks. She found herself coming back to the spot above Yang's left hip, where Blake's scar was. Just smooth, perfect skin, not the knot of scar tissue she had. 

  
It wasn't that Yang didn't have scars - plenty of them, from the obvious ones on her arm, to all the little ones picked up from years of combat training, even with Aura. She might even still have the one on her leg from Gambol Shroud, when Blake lost control during a training bout. But they weren't Blake's scars, and she was struck by a sudden longing to sit and ask for the stories behind Yang's scars.

  
Buuuuuut Yang was shifting underneath her, squirming from her kisses, and Blake decided that words could wait. There were many things she could do with a half-naked Yang, and she could save the sweet, romantic moments for when they were sunning themselves in the afterglow. She lowered her mouth to Yang's breasts, making broad circuits of barely-present kisses. Just familiarizing herself with them, and enjoying the slow tightening of Yang's nipples.

  
Yang's eyes were open again, her violet eyes pleading with both of the Blakes kissing her, in turn. Blake broke her pattern, kissing Yang's cheek and whispering in her ear, "If you want something, all you need to do is ask." Well aware that Yang got embarrassed easily in bed. Especially when asking Blake to do something for her. Blake was hoping to force her to improve on that tonight.

  
One of the Blakes left kissing Yang to move down to her breasts. Letting each Blake there have one, all the better to lavish maddening amounts of attention on them, without giving Yang any sort of relief. 

  
She pulled back from one of Blake's longer kisses, a little breathless. "...Please...just..."

  
While Blake waited for Yang's need to overcome her reticence, she started a spiraling progression of kisses - starting with one that left a hickey on the underside of Yang's boob, where it would be a reminder of tonight, and continuing through smaller hickies, kisses, lighter kisses, and just a bare brushing of her lips on Yang's aureole. 

  
Yang was getting more desperate, grinding her hips upward against Blake, trying to free her arms - but there was a Blake practically sitting on each one. She hadn't resorted to tickling yet. Probably because Yang realized the severe disadvantage she'd be at, outnumbered three to one. And she was just more vulnerable to tickle attacks in general. Yang pulled away from another kiss to gasp out, "Suck on my tits."

  
Blake was only too happy to oblige. She wasn't sure how much longer she could have resisted doing what Yang wanted, in any event. Probably not the most refined way for Yang to ask, but -

  
She grabbed onto Yang's breasts, and lowered her mouths to them, lightly flicking her tongues over Yang's nipples.

  
...It was still really weird, in Blake's mind. Having multiple mouths was not something that really just flowed off the mind. She had multiple arms already; adding four more was a little odd, but being able to feel both of Yang's nipples _and_ her tongue, all at the same time... Yang was the one who was supposed to be getting overwhelmed!

  
Yang moaned into Blake's mouth and - it was less like she was chasing Blake's kisses, and more that she was trying to arch her entire body. She'd managed to get a hand free, and had wrapped it around Blake's shoulder, digging her nails in, holding her close.

  
Pulling her mouth back from Yang's, Blake bit down on the side of her neck, letting Yang moan away, close enough that Blake felt it as much as heard it. And Yang was still grinding her hips up, but now there was a new irregularity in her motions, little spasms - did she...?

  
Finishing off the hickey on Yang's neck, Blake moved up to whisper in her ear. "Did you just come from me playing with your nipples?"

  
Yang just nodded, clearly not up to talking just yet. Nibbling on Yang's earlobe, Blake felt a smile growing on her face. Three to one odds were pretty good. She'd have to be careful, and devote herself more to Yang's pleasure than her own, but she could do that. _Forced_ to explore her girlfriend's body, desperate to make her come over and over again, before finally losing herself in pleasure too. That just sounded like a terrible plan for the evening.

  
"...Blake-" Yang was breathless, and her enunciation was a little slurred. "-there are three of **you**."

  
Burying her face in Yang's shoulder, Blake felt her face starting to burn. It wasn't that Yang had multiple people making love to her. _That_ wasn't the part she loved about this. It was that they were all Blake.

  
_Why is she so perfect? I'm so lucky._

  
Yang was playing with Blake's little curls behind her ear, shivering as Blake kept toying with her. "You're still wearing 300% more clothes than I want you to, Blake."

  
"Oh." Blake pulled herselves back, looking down at herselves - still fully clothed - and back to Yang - topless, still breathing heavily, starting to wiggle out of her pants. "I can undress myself for you, or give you a lap dance, or-"

  
Scooting back fully onto the bed, Yang stuck her legs up in the air to pull her pants off. And Blake was suddenly very concerned with how much Yang was on display, and a lot less with how she was going to show off _for_ Yang. Hucking her pants at the hamper, Yang spread her legs, still in the air, forming a 'v' to look at the Blakes through. "Not to rush you..."

  
_Rush me. Oh please, rush me._

  
"...but as much fun as it is to look at three Blakes, right now I'd rather touch three Blakes." She grinned. "Naked ones. First one to strip gets to take my panties off?" Yang snapped her panty straps.

  
Rolling her eyes, Blake said. "Still only me."

  
"Uh oh, talky Blake, looks like the others are ahead of you!"

  
Blake looked at her clones, who were already taking their clothes off in a rush. And realized she was doing the same thing, without making any conscious decision to start.

  
...Not that she objected.

  
_Yang really is the boss of me. Seducing my unconscious mind. I like it when she takes charge._

  
Pulling her pants and panties off at the same time, the cool air made Blake very aware of certain developments down there.

  
_I **really** like it when she takes charge._

  
She hopped onto the bed, squirming out of her shirt and doubling her arms behind her to unhook her bra. And, to expedite matters, just fell face first towards Yang.

  
Yang laughed, bringing her legs together, catching Blake's head between her thighs.

  
Blake tossed her bra behind her, hitting herself in the face, ready to-

  
"Hey!"

  
Yang made the same face Blake knew she was making, even if Blake couldn't turn to stare at her clone like Yang was. "Ummm, Blake?"

  
Blake tossed the offending bra away, and concentrated on taking the rest of her clothes off. "I have no idea. I mean-" She made her non-bethighed selves make lewd gestures. "I'm still in control of all of mes? Maybe my reflexes are just weird?" 

  
Nodding seriously, Yang said, "I'm sure there's a lot of experimentation left to be done." And with a wicked grin, "...later. Panties? Mine? Off?" She opened her legs, letting Blake go.

  
Blake tried to take her time, but once she started peeling Yang's panties off, she fell into a rush, practically tearing them off and tossing them away. Laughing, Yang's eyes tracked their flight. 

  
"I'm going to make you get those later."

  
'Later' was a concept Blake wasn't prepared to think about now. Two of her grabbed Yang's legs and started lavishing attention on them. Raking her fingers up Yang's legs, leaving brief pressure trails. Working her ways higher, scattering kisses and light nips. The last Blake slipped around the other two, and threw a leg over Yang, straddling her chest and pinning her arms over her head.

  
Yang shimmied, like a cat about to pounce - somehow, despite being flat on her back and held down - grinning up at Blake. "Afraid of what my arms can do to you?"

  
Involuntarily, Blake ground her hips down. 'Afraid' was probably not the best way to put it. She leaned down and covered Yang's mouth with her own. Letting her talk was dangerous.

  
She kept talking - not very intelligible, but- "So that's a yes."

  
_I've got to distract her._

  
The other Blakes traced out the edges of Yang's downy patch of pubic hair with one hand, and locked their other arms around Yang's legs, holding them tight to Blake's chest.

  
Yang's eyes got bigger, and she glanced downwards, not that she could see past Blake. She opened her mouth, but didn't say anything, just took deep breaths - getting a little faster as she went.

  
Holding herself back from the frantic actions she wanted to take, Blake just kept exploring, her hands moving in slow, vague circles, using the side of her thumb and her fingertips. She wasn't sure if it was Yang's pulse she was feeling, or her own, but it kept pushing her to go a little faster, apply a little more pressure... It was an accident when her thumb finally slipped inside Yang. But Yang's shaking groan of pleasure just grabbed onto Blake's teasing intentions and smashed them to the ground, stomped on them, and lit them on fire.

  
It wasn't like Yang needed more time to get worked up.

  
Blake interlaced her fingers with Yang's, natural and artificial, and kept eye contact. Yang's eyes shone, looking up as Blake started to explore her inner depths.

  
She could drown in the lust in Yang's eyes. And it just kept getting higher as Blake went faster, deeper, alternating her hands so there was never a moment when Blake wasn't inside of her. Yang strained against all of Blake's arms, trying to free her legs, her arms, trying to fall into a pattern - but Blake wouldn't let her settle. Just kept driving her harder and harder, until Yang's eyes unfocused and she started uncontrollably bucking her hips, a ragged scream escaping her throat.

  
And Blake just kept going, trying to keep Yang in place, letting her spend her orgasmic strength, relentlessly driving away with her fingers, trying to ignore the heat glowing within herselves...

  
Yang finally sagged in her grip, gasping for breath. She squeezed her eyes shut, and once she had her breathing under control, opened them again, still half-lidded with echoes of joy. About to speak - and she let out a little yelp as Blakes replaced her fingers with lips and tongues.

  
Blake shifted her grip on Yang's arms, and moved them to where she could pin them in place with her legs. Placing her aching pussy right above Yang's face. 

  
"Blake..."

  
Her hands freed, Blake wasted no time reaching down and spreading the lips of her pussy, practically dripping on Yang in her eagerness. "This is what you do to me, Yang. You've barely touched me, and this is how wet I am."

  
Yang bit her lip, looking about ready to lunge upward.

  
Blake slipped two fingers inside of herself, slowly moving them as her girlfriend watched. "Every day. I have to masturbate every day I spend around you, just so I can pretend to function. I wake up, and I have to orgasm to you before I can bear to get out of bed. You say my name, and smile at me, and I have to go find somewhere private and fingerfuck myself." She plunged her fingers deep into herself, gasping. "Yang-! I need you so much!"

  
Somehow, despite the Blakes licking her, Yang found her voice. "Come an inch closer, Blake."

  
Sighing, Blake slipped her fingers out of herself, and lowered herself to Yang's mouth. Closing her eyes, she let the world narrow - her mouths on Yang's pussy, Yang's on hers. But even then, she could feel the jolts of pleasure shaking her body, and Yang writhing underneath her, and the other Blakes masturbating as they serviced Yang-

  
It was too much, and Blake grabbed onto Yang's head, seeing the light shine off of her hair as colors bloomed at the edges of her vision, and her clones faded away as the wave of their orgasm broke over them, and it was just Yang, making her come so hard her Aura was flaring, and Yang's hair wasn't reflecting light, it was shining like sunlight-

* * *

  
Sunlight on her face woke Blake up. She luxuriated in the sensations still vibrating through her, eyes tightly shut. When the roaring in her ears stopped, she just heard Weiss' murmuring and the songbirds outside the Mistral house. 

  
...She'd have to talk to Sun. Who knew what her Semblance was really capable of? Sometimes, dreams hid things that the conscious mind hadn't noticed.

  
And now Blake desperately wanted a Yang-Bang. She hoped her Semblance would cooperate.

  
But before she got out of bed...


End file.
